Curse My Diary
by Princess Variares
Summary: Phantom Orion needs fixing, so Chris pays a visit to B-Pit. And when an attempt at small talk goes wrong, Madoka leaves the room, leaving Chris in there by himself. But what happens when Chris suddenly finds Madoka's diary? [Chris x Madoka - one shot]


**Curse My Diary**

By _Princess Variares_

* * *

**Title: **Curse My Diary

**Category: **Anime/Manga -Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイトベイブレード

**Author: **Princess Variares

**Summary:** Phantom Orion needs fixing, so Chris pays a visit to B-Pit. And when an attempt at small talk goes wrong, Madoka leaves the room, leaving Chris in there by himself. But what happens when Chris suddenly finds Madoka's diary? [Chris x Madoka - one shot]

**Pairing(s): **Chris x Madoka [ChriDoka?]

**Genre: **Humour and Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイトベイブレード® by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

* * *

"So ..."

The wielder of Phantom Orion glared at the Bey Mechanic. "Don't start."

Madoka blinked at his abruptness. "What?"

"Just don't."

"Don't what?" Madoka smiled innocently.

Chris sighed and faced the girl. "Don't start trying to draw me into one of your pointless discussions. I've already told you, I don't do small talk."

Madoka pouted and looked back at the shattered bey in front of her. "You don't seem to talk anyways, whether it's small talk or a discussion on the meaning of life."

Chris glowered at her sarcasm. "Why on earth did I have to get stuck on babysitting duty, I'll never know."

Madoka jumped up on her seat and span around to face the blonde. "Excuse me? Babysitting duty! I am barely two years younger than yourself! You didn't have to stay here you know, you could've just roamed around town while I finished repairing your bey!"

"I'm not bothered to go. Plus this couch is too comfortable." Chris said as he put his hands behind his back. Madoka's face turned red in anger at his attitude.

"I'm gonna get some food and drink, I'll be back soon." She said through gritted teeth. She walked out of the room muttering insults under her breath that Chris couldn't and wasn't bothered to make out.

"Such a pain in the-" Chris sighed. He stood up from the couch and stretched out his arms. "Might as well look around the place, I've got nothing better to do."

Chris walked around the room, stopping at a bookshelf and flipping through a couple of books which were all about different Beys, Bey parts and Bey types. He also read a book that was about Stars and Constellations. He was interested in the chapter about Winter Constellations (particularly Orion).

Chris then made his way to the desk and looked at his shattered Bey. He, Gingka and Kyouya all had a battle, and using Barnard's Loop halfway through wasn't the best idea.

The blonde erased the memory out of his mind, and his violet eyes saw a drawer under the desk. Chris then opened the drawer, soon seeing a small book with a pink cover. There was a picture of a little Madoka, a beautiful woman who resembled Madoka greatly with longer hair, and a man who had a hand on Madoka's head.

_'I'm guessing they're her parents.' _Chris thought as he took the book out the drawer and opened it. Above the picture, it said **'__****My Diary**_'__._

Chris's violet eyes suddenly had a glint in them as he opened the diary. He flipped through pages he wasn't interested in, but then suddenly stopped once a certain page caught his eyes.

**- Top 3 'Wouldn't Mind Being My Boyfriend' Guys -**

_**Special Mention - Gingka Hagane: **Consider him more of a brother to me, but I still wouldn't mind. He's kind, funny, cute and never gives up._

_'He's cute? Seriously?' _Chris thought as he rolled his eyes.

**_3.) Dynamis - _**_Has the looks, love the way his hair covers his right eye. It gives him a mysterious and calm look. Don't really talk to him, but I can say that we're friends._

**_2.) Zeo Abyss _**_- Kind, cute and love the colour of his eyes. Turquoise ... Extremely friendly and easy to get along with, is also smart. We're friends, but I wouldn't mind if it was something more ..._

_'Zeo Abyss ... Isn't he the one who's a close friend of Monkey Boy?' _Chris mentally asked himself. The blonde turned the page, quite eager to know who number one is.

.

.

.

.

.

His eyes widened.

**_1.) Chris -_**_ Find him really hot. He's not exactly kind at first, but once you get to know him ... he's great. His sarcasm is one thing I love about him, even though it is quite annoying at times. I would really want to know more about him. He might think less of me, but my heart still beats for him none the less._

"I'm back."

Chris heard Madoka's voice. He turned to see her carrying a tray which had orange juice and sandwiches.

"I brought some-"

Madoka's eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

"So, you say you want to know more about me?" Chris asked, his bangs shadowing his eyes and his lips curved into a smirk. Madoka barely had time to say anything as Chris charged towards her and pinned her against the wall. The tray with food and drinks felt onto the floor.

"I'll tell you one thing," Chris whispered into her ear.

Madoka's eyes widened as he crashed his lips onto hers. Madoka kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. ten seconds past and they parted, Madoka's cheeks coated in crimson as she panted softly.

"I love you." Chris said softly.

Madoka stared at him in disbelief. She then sighed.

"I really should find a better place to hide my diary ..."

* * *

**Princess Variares: **Hey guys! So what did you think? Sorry if Chris and Madoka were a bit OOC. But I still hoped you liked it though! :D

.

**I hoped you enjoyed this one shot!**

**Make sure to tell me what you think in the reviews, ne? :D**

_**- Princess Variares**_

**.**

_- Please read and support my other stories **Snow Flake**, **Metal Bey Academy **and **Silent Tears. **Please also check out my other Metal Fight Beyblade stories on my main account, **PrincessOfTheSakura **-_


End file.
